The Gift
by JackiLeigh
Summary: A Christmas story showing off one of Tony's many hidden talents.


THE GIFT

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The song below is Andy Griggs, IF HEAVEN (2004). I know it is not exactly a song you would sing as a lullaby if you listen to the words, but the tone and melody definitely work. In any case, I really like the song. I hope you do too. **

People get a variety of presents at Christmas, but nobody expects a baby on their doorstep. But that is exactly what Team Gibbs got one Christmas about 3 years ago. They had gone to arrest a woman on suspicion of something or other. The details really aren't important. The woman however, had a one-month-old child with her at the time of her arrest. She and 'Natalia' were carted off to jail, nevertheless. But, at the last minute, Gibbs sprang Natalia and she became a ward of Team Gibbs.

Gibbs was a natural with the girl, nobody quite knew why. He didn't have any children of his own. He held Natalia, walked with her, talk to her, got her to sleep. Tim was a little shaky. He had limited baby experience. All his siblings were close to his age, so he never changed diapers as a child. He tended to hand the baby off when she got fussy. Nobody was sure of Kate's mothering skills. She was the youngest of six. She had no children of her own. But her natural mothering instinct kicked in and she did just fine. Nobody doubted Ducky would be great with kids. He was just like a favorite uncle or grandpa. Abby was also didn't surprise anybody, her good nature and sweet spirit made her a natural.

The surprise was Anthony DiNozzo. Everybody had stepped away for a moment and had left Nat, as the team affectionately called her and Tony alone. Nat started to cry.

Tony went over to her carrier and picked her up, gently cradling her head. "It's been a few years sweetheart, but I think I can remember how to do this." Tony picked up the warmed bottle and grabbed a blanket. He carried Nat, the bottle and the blanket back to his desk. He threw the blanket over his shoulder. He snuggled Nat up close to him. He put the bottle to Nat's mouth and she opened up and started to feed immediately. He began to sing softly to her. This attracted the attention of the agents sitting around him. They didn't play a radio in the squad room and wanted to know who it was who had the beautiful voice they were hearing.

The voice was drifting over from the area of the bullpen. Known to those who feared Agent Gibbs, which was pretty much everybody, except those on his team, as 'Gibbs' Lair.'

If Heaven was an hour, it would be twilight  
>When fireflies start their dancin' on the lawn<br>And suppers on the stove and mammas laughin  
>And everybody's workin day is done<p>

Nearly all the employees on the third floor were on their feet. They had heard Tony singing and were very surprised. He sounded great. They were also surprised to see what a natural Tony was at caring for a baby.

If Heaven were a town, it would be my town  
>On a summer day in 1985<br>When everything I wanted was out there waitin  
>And everyone I loved was still alive<p>

Don't cry a tear for me now baby  
>There comes a time when we all must say goodbye<br>And if that's what Heaven's made of  
>You know I, I ain't afraid to die<p>

Gibbs, Kate and Tim all returned to the bullpen at about the same time. They were shocked to see a crowd gathered and had to wade through it to see what was going on. They reached the front of the crowd and stopped, kind of in awe of the sight in front of them. None of them had any idea Tony could sing. He sounded amazing and the song was beautiful. They were afraid if they came any closer he'd stop. They were also amazed how well he was taking care of Nat. Tony took the empty bottle out of her mouth and put her gently and carefully on his shoulder and burped her. He rubbed her back gently when his action woke her up and she started to cry. He then returned her to her previous position, cubbled snuggly against his chest. She immediately settled down and went back to sleep.

If Heaven were a pie, It would be cherry  
>Cool and sweet and heavy on the tongue<br>And just one bite would satisfy your hunger  
>And there'd always be enough for everyone.<p>

Tony smiled when he looked down at his tiny charge and realized she was asleep. She had curled one of her tiny hands around one of his fingers and seemed to be holding on for dear life. Tony gave Nat a light kiss on the forehead and continued to sing to her.

If Heaven were a train, it sure would be a fast one  
>To take this weary traveler round the bend<br>If Heaven were a tear, it'd be my last one  
>And you'd be in my arms again.<p>

Don't cry a tear for me now baby  
>There comes a time when we all must say goodbye<br>And if that's what Heaven's made of  
>You know I ain't afraid to die.<p>

Tony stopped singing and raised his head. He looked at the crowd that had gathered and then at Gibbs, Kate and Tim. "Haven't I always told you, I'm a man of many talents.'" Tony said smiling.

THE END


End file.
